


Dust

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wakes & Funerals, Wordcount: 100, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: Regulus’s robes were stiff and uncomfortable and his neck wouldn’t stop itching.





	Dust

“Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…”

Regulus’s robes were stiff and uncomfortable and his neck wouldn’t stop itching. He lifted a hand to scratch it but mother shot him a glare and he dropped it back to his side immediately. Beside him, Sirius huffed and tried to blow a strand of hair out of his face. Mother glared again and Sirius stuck his tongue out. Regulus frowned; that meant yelling when they got home.

_If _they ever got back home. Cissy wouldn’t stop crying and Regulus didn’t know why because she’d never even liked Great-Aunt Lycoris in the first place.


End file.
